Senran kagura: the heartfelt shinobi lovers (remake)
by Super Wind Shinobi
Summary: a self-insert story of how me and katsuragi's relationship came to be, and the rivalry between the hanzo and hebijo academies. the beginning of the story are some parts that I used from the manga "senran kagura: spark", but everything else in the story I came up with myself. (the cover image that I used is not mine, but is a edited version of the original sk manga cover)
I woke up in the morning only to find that my guardian rami, gave me a letter that she got in the mail from hanzo academy. It says that I have been accepted for their ninja studies class.
I've always wanted to be a ninja but never thought this day would come. The day that I begin to train to become a shinobi. My name is Scott also known as human hurricane.  
I took a seat in the classroom behind the sexy blonde haired girl with big boobs,then my homeroom teacher came in.

Teacher: I'm kiriya I will be serving as your homeroom teacher for ninja studies.  
He is a tall man with silver wavy short hair.  
Kiriya: I'll be watching after you until you graduate, nice to meet you.  
Kiriya: as you know, the student population does not know of hanzo academy's ninja studies and is a special area of study.  
Kiriya: I'm sure you'll find school life to be harsh but please aim on becoming great shinobi.  
Kiriya: well first things first... Introduce yourselves you tthree.  
Ikaruga: I am ikaruga it is nice to meet you.  
Katsuragi: katsuragi, nice ta meetcha.  
Scott: I'm Scott, it's nice to meet you.  
Kiriya: get ready and be on standby on the roof. Alright next we will head outside and train.

I know that i'm supposed to stay focused on my training and the important things, but I was to busy staring at katsuragi she has a hot and sexy body and I want her to be my girlfriend, at least I hope she would show me some interest first, if not then i'll have no choice but to take the direct approach. there are a few complications about being in a ninja studies class, 1. This class is not for socializing. 2. The girls maybe way more interested in their shinobi training for personal reasons and may not be interested in boys. I don't know anything about these girls and neither do they want me to.

Katsuragi: I thought the ninja studies class is just for girls.  
Ikaruga: right now that's none of my concern but training.  
Katsuragi: you're very uptight aren't you.  
Katsuragi: so Scott, where you from?  
Scott: (I can't believe it, she is actually talking to me㈳3)  
Scott: sorry, I can't tell you.  
Katsuragi: you can't tell me where you're from?  
Scott: (C'mon Scott let her know you're interested in socializing)  
Scott: maybe we can talk more after training.  
Katsuragi: that's cool, at least someone wants to talk a little.  
Scott: (this is great, It seems like she's more of a social person than ikaruga.)  
Scott: (katsuragi looks sexy in her gym uniform, she has a nice toned ass too.)  
Kiriya: when you entered this school you have already became ninja. rid yourselves of your student mentality.  
Kiriya: katsuragi, ikaruga, I will put you two against each other first then Scott will face the opponent who lost the battle.  
Scott: (it's because I'm black isn't it!?㈶5)  
Kiriya:if the opponent who lost the first match and gets defeated in the second match, then the winner of the second match will face the winner of the first match as a third match, understood?  
Ikaruga, katsuragi, and me: yes, kiriya, sensei!  
Kiriya:good, then lets begin.

Katsuragi faces ikaruga with a smug grin on her face.

Katsuragi: OK, I'll just take you down as you are.  
Scott: (damn, katsuragi is fast)  
Katsuragi: aaarggghhh!  
Ikaruga: that is enough.  
Scott: (ikaruga is fast too, I can see why rami trained me so hard)  
Kiriya: katsuragi you are next to face Scott.  
Katsuragi: I'm not gonna lose this time. (He looks like he should be easy㈴1.)  
Scott: (looks like I'm up㈷1)  
Scott: ( OK Scott just think, what would goku do on dragon ball z?  
I know, he would get angry which makes him increase his speed and stamina㈳3.)  
Scott: ( now what would make me angry?㈷6)  
Katsuragi: gotcha.  
Scott: haah!  
Katsuragi was right behind me and executed an flying Axe kick,but thanks to my quick reflexes I dodged the attack.  
Katsuragi: wh where'd he go?  
Scott: hissatsu!  
Katsuragi: DA damn... It.  
I threw a powerful back kick at katsuragi's side without any force put into the kick.  
Scott: don't try that tricky stuff with me㈶4.(I did it, I just beat my first opponent㈳3. I hope she's not too mad at me for winning㈵1.)  
Kiriya: since scott has won the match, he will face ikaruga for the final match.

I nervously face ikaruga. Ikaruga still showing no expression on her face, i try my best to stay calm, so that she won't be able to since how nervous i am, even though it's still showing...

Scott: well, good luck.

Ikaruga still shows no expression, but only knods her head as a sign of mutual respect, possibly confident that she would win this sparring session.

Scott: (ok... how do i beat someone as fast as she is... one little mistake is all she needs to find my weak spot...㈵1)

I ready myself in a my traditional fighting stance, taught by my guardian rami, hoping that i have the tools to defeat ikaruga who uses her speed and skill to win her battle with katsuragi...

Scott: haaaahhhh!

I charge up my energy, by getting angry again, so i can try to match my speed with ikaruga's if not exceed her speed.

Scott: Fading Gale!

I use the "Fading Gale" technique, also taught to me by my guardian, to increase my agility and dash in any area, as if I'm disapearing in thin air.

Ikaruga: hm?

I appear beside ikaruga and quickly sweep kick her off of her feet, but she quickly recovers with a back flip, quickly lands on her feet and strikes my head with the butt of the sheath of her sword.

Scott: AH! ... ouch... i almost had you...

Kiriya: ikaruga has won the final match, that will be it for sparring today.

Scott: (well... at least i did better than how i thought i would, i almost had her too...)

I feel my head only to find that i have a knot from where ikaruga striked my head.

Scott: aww man...

Katsuragi is still bitter about her lost against me and ikaruga.

Katsuragi: fuck... i can't believe i lost... to them... i want a rematch... i won't feel satisfied unless i win...

later on, katsuragi goes into the bathhouse, where i hear a noise...

Boom!

Katsuragi punches a big crack in the wall, still feeling pissed about the lose she had against me and ikaruga.

Scott: (um... maybe i should give her some space...㈵1)

Back at the homeroom

Katsuragi: hey Scott!  
Scott: (㈷5 oh crap! she's still pissed... i can tell by the tone in her voice)  
Katsuragi: hah!  
Scott: (she stomped my PSP㈷6)  
Katsuragi: can't ignore me now without your little game,huh!?  
Scott: (don't get angry ,just stay calm㈶7.)  
Katsuragi: maybe you didn't hear me clearly.  
Crack!  
Scott: (it broke into pieces, it looks like crushed charcoal.)  
I was super pissed so I just walked away, and then...  
Crash!  
She Axe kicked the desk I was about to sit in, in half.  
Scott: OK, you're crazy㈶4.  
Katsuragi: crazy... i'll show you crazy!  
She kicks me across the floor. it was so fast I didn't see it coming.  
Katsuragi: you see, I've been off my game latley. And that ticks me the hell off!  
Scott: wha... what do you... Want me to do about... it? I won fair and square.  
Katsuragi: no you didn't! I want a rematch, and if you don't give me the rematch, then I'll make you.  
Scott: you have seriously lost your damn mind.  
I tried to run away but she kept attacking me everywhere I moved but I had enough energy to dodge them.  
Katsuragi: stop running and fight me you coward!  
Scott: (it's like the more I resist the more angry she gets㈷2)  
Scott: (I have no choice but to knock her lights out㈶4)  
Katsuragi: fight me dammit!㈶8㈷6  
Scott: you want it, you got it! Hiiiiyaahhh.  
I threw a side kick that knocks her off her feet.  
Katsuragi: "cough" so strong.  
Before she could hit the floor, I hit her with a high kick that knocks her into mid-air.  
Katsuragi: aaahhh  
When she was about to drop back down to the floor I threw a haymaker punch that slams her to the floor.  
Katsuragi: ugh  
Scott: are you satisfied!?  
I wanted to beat her up some more, but I had to control myself.  
I was getting too angry and could hardly control it.  
Katsuragi: ooooohhhh "cough" "cough"  
Suddenly I started coming back to my old self.  
Scott: katsuragi are you OK?  
She had blood on the corner of her mouth and scratches and bruises. She looked like she had been in a car accident. she could barely respond.  
Scott: maaaaan, I'm in so much trouble.  
Surprisingly she grabs me by the shirt...  
Katsuragi: yo yo you...  
After that she past out.  
Sensei kiriya wasn't in the class room just me her and Iikaruga was in the dressing room.  
Scott: ikaruga! ikaruga! ikaruga!  
I was banging on the dressing room door, trying to ask for her help.  
Ikaruga: what is it!?㈷6  
Scott: I know you don't want to be bothered but I did something bad.  
I knocked out katsuragi.  
Ikaruga saw katsuragi's body and was shocked  
Ikaruga: what happened?  
Scott: katsuragi wanted me to fight her, so I did.  
Ikaruga: you're lucky you called me sooner.  
Scott: is she gonna be OK?  
Ikaruga: she's all banged up, I'm not really sure.  
I colasped to my knees and started to cry.  
Scott: I didn't mean to. She just got mad because I beat her in that fight earlier, and she said she wanted a rematch, and she was so mad she stomped my PSP to pieces㈷7!  
I was shedding tears like a fosset. I wasn't crying because I was gonna get in trouble I was crying because I just beat up the girl I liked.  
Hours later.  
When sensei kiriya came in and saw what I did a few hours ago he seemed furious. kiriya was thinking about expelling me for nearly killing a student. Lucky for katsuragi, she was gonna make it. Even though I didn't kill her, I was suspended for ten days, along with holding buckets of water while upside down when I returned. Since I didn't know how to stand on the ceiling, sensei kiriya tied rope around my ankles and had me hang from the ceiling like a piñata.  
After my punishment, I returned to the ninja room feeling like some kind of badass until...  
Scott: (what! She's recovered already.)  
She looked like she had fully recovered, which was a big shock to me. Her and ikaruga where talking to each other as if they where friends. Then they looked up and saw me. I pulled myself away from them, just in case they decided to team up and form an alliance against me.  
Kiriya: Scott, may I speak with you for a moment?  
Scott: sure, sensei.  
Kiriya: after your fight with katsuragi, which caused your suspension I have decided to send you on your first mission as a shinobi.  
Scott: really? (I've never expected a promotion so soon, especially after what i did.)  
Kiriya: but, the mission won't be issued by me, but by your class representative.  
Scott: who's that?  
Kiriya: ikaruga.  
Scott: that's cool, (it's no surprise, ikaruga seems more disciplined than katsuragi.)  
Kiriya: that is all, you are dismissed.  
I walk back to the homeroom only to see that ikaruga has grown her hair long.  
Scott: I see you're the class rep and your hair is longer now. There's been a lot of changes here.  
Even katsuragi's hair got longer. she looks sexier than before.  
Scott: kiriya told me that you have a mission for me.  
Ikaruga: yes, you are to deliver this letter to the cladestine hebijo academy. I will also give you a map to show you the academies location.  
Katsuragi: and also bring me some ramen! Pork flavored!  
I just stared at katsuragi thinking...  
Scott: (are you freaking kidding me?㈵0)  
Ikaruga: i will approve of that.  
Scott: huh, ok ㈵3. (Usually ikaruga would be more strict towards katsuragi).

Me and rami went on a lot of hikes and went out camping in the wilderness. So, my skills at reading a map should make this an easy walk. The problem is that 1. Obviously this "clandestine hebijo academy" is a ninja school too. they allow me to deliver the letter. 3. Will they attack and kill me.  
One way or another I'm determined to deliver this letter.

Scott: (here I am. this school is huge!)  
All of a sudden, this strange, eerie feeling came over me.  
This girl with swirly hair and, a big pink bow jumps in front of me.  
Girl: i'll take that from you I'll be sure to take this to my teacher.  
She's kinda cute so I ask her what her name was.  
Scott: what's your name?  
Girl: my name is haruka.  
She then blows a kiss at me, which stuns me as if I actually felt it touch me. then I left. on my way back to hanzo academy I bought katsuragi a bowl of ramen I bought myself some ramen too.  
Scott: I'm back㈳3! huh㈵3  
There I saw katsuragi playing with ikaruga's breast.  
Scott: um... ok? What's going on?  
Katsuragi: hehe, just having a little fun with ikaruga's boobs!㈳3  
Ikaruga: ...

Ikaruga then throws katsuragi over her shoulder l, across the floor.

Scott: i see... so you're not interested in boys, huh?...  
Katsuragi: well, not really, i haven't thought of it before, but i prefer boobs than boys.  
Scott: oh... i see...  
Katsuragi: yeah, why'd you ask?  
Um... nothing...  
Katsuragi: oh, alrighty then.  
Scott: well... tbh, i was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me...  
Katsuragi: oh... well, i guess it wouldn't hurt to try something new... I'll have to think about it.  
Scott: oh, ok...

Well, it's obvious that my crush is a lesbian... but maybe she might change her mind, then again, maybe she won't, she seems to enojy the feel of the female body more than feeling up a boy, not to mention dating one... so just decided to stay out of her way and let her decide on her own.

Katsuragi: listen, we haven't even got to know each other since you got suspended. Maybe if we spend some time together we could see how things go from there.  
Scott: well, ok...  
Suddenly when she said that to me, I felt like I could still have a chance. A glimmer of hope.  
Katsuragi: I already like something about you.  
Scott: what?  
Katsuragi: you're strong, and there's nothing I like more than a strong fighter㈴1.  
Scott: really? that's why I like you too㈴2  
Ever since then I've felt better, and I'm looking forward to us getting closer, and maybe, just maybe... we can finally be boyfriend and girlfriend.  
Later on, i went to the ramen shop for launch, and you won't believe who was there.  
Katsuragi: hey, scott! Fancy meeting you here! ㈳3  
Scott: yeah, same to you too.  
Katsuragi: you came to have some of that delicious, ramen awesomeness!?㈴3  
Scott: yeah, i love ramen ㈴2  
Katsuragi: that's awesome! Another ramen lover, what's your favorite?  
Scott: pork is my favorite, i tried others, but they just don't compare to pork.  
Katsuragi: wow! That's my favorite too!  
Scott: really, odd coincidence, huh? ㈳6  
Katsuragi: hey, since we're both love pork ramen, how about i pay for our launch, my treat.㈴2  
Scott: wow, really? Thanks.  
Katsuragi: heh, no problem.

Well, this is coming off to a good start, we actually have something in common, but then there was going to be a problem...

Katsuragi: hey, i would like two bowls of pork ramen, please.㈳3  
Waitress: sorry, but we can only make you one bowl.  
Katsuragi: huh? Well, I'll take it then.  
Waitress: one bowl of ramen coming right up.

The waitress comes with one bowl of ramen.

Scott: hey, what about my bowl of ramen.  
Katsuragi: um... they could only make one bowl... sorry, we can try again next time.  
Scott: oh... i was really looking forward to some ramen ㈵2  
Katsuragi: well, how it depends on how bad do you want it.㈴1  
Scott: huh?  
Katsuragi: how about we make it interesting? We'll fight for it, whoever wins gets, the bowl of ramen, and this will be a rematch, since you beat me last time, when we were training.  
Scott: um... ok  
Katsuragi: (i have to take him down quickly, ramen is on the line here... i won't lose this time...)

Katsuragi throws a kick to my gut, that sends me flying across the ground, but i recover and manage to roll back to my feet, but feels the pain from taking the blow.

Scott: ugh! Why you... that hurts... really bad...  
Katsuragi: you admit defeat?  
Scott: no... i can still... fight...

I try to stand, but i drop back down to my knee.

Katsuragi: i think you've had enough.  
Scott: (dammit... she's so strong... i don't think i can get back up...)  
Scott: no... i want the ramen...  
Katsuragi: heh, sorry, but you know the deal, whoever wins, gets the ramen, and i don't want it to get cold.  
Scott: argh!... damn you...  
Katsuragi: hey, calm down, there might be more next time.

All i could feel, was shame, anger, and also hunger... i lost a fight that cost me my launch...

Katsuragi: well, that was easier than i thought it would be, you sure you wasn't holding back? Oh well, here it comes.

As soon as katsuragi was about to take a slurp of the noodle from the ramen, i grabbed her wrist and said

Scott: no... i want it!...  
Katsuragi: hey, be careful, I'm still holding the bowl ya know.  
Scott: ... put the ramen down...  
Katsuragi: no, you lost fair and square!  
Scott: I'm not done, yet!

A blue aura begins to flow from my body, and i knock the ramen out of her hand, sending it flying into the air.

scott: it's mine!

I jump up, and throw a kick at katsuragi's head and the impact from the kick knocks katsuragi across the ground and thrust me into the air, catching the ramen.

Katsuragi: argh! ... you little...

I quickly slurp up the ramen.

Scott: aahh... that was delicious㈴2  
Katsuragi: hey! I paid for that and it's mine, you lost, you cheated, you asshole!

Then i realized that i possibly hurt my chances with being with katsuragi, as she storms off...

Scott: oh no...katsuragi... wait, I'm sorry! ㈷7  
Katsuragi: argh! Get the hell away from me...  
Scott: I'm sorry... I'll make it up to you... i promise...  
Katsuragi: no, you took my ramen... you dick! ...  
Scott: wait... what if i can make you a bowl of ramen... just as good as that one if nit better?...  
Katsuragi: what the hell do you know about making ramen.  
Scott: trust me... i make ramen for me and my guardian at home... please... i promise you won't be disappointed...  
Katsuragi: ... ok, i guess i can let you do this for me...  
Scott: trust me, I'm good at making ramen, at least my guardian says so.  
Katsuragi: you better not be messing with me...㈶4

Me and katsuragi head back to the ninja room where i quickly prepare a table for us, and then i grab the ingredients needed to make ramen

3 pounds boneless pork shoulder, cut into 3 equal pieces  
Kosher salt  
2 tablespoons canola oil (if including the optional browning step)  
1 yellow onion, coarsely chopped  
6 garlic cloves, chopped  
1 (2-inch) piece fresh ginger, peeled and chopped along with other ingredients to make the ramen that will satisfy katsuragi's taste buds. I put together the ingredients to make the bowl of ramen that katsuragi will surely love.

Katsuragi: hurry up in there, I'm dying over here!

Katsuragi was growing famished and impatient, also irritable. Lucky for me, i had finished the dish just in time.

Scott: here you go, I'm sorry it tooked so long...

Katsuragi: hmm, it does look and Smell delicious... lets see how it taste.

Katsuragi takes a slurp of the ramen

Katsuragi: wow, this is awesome!

Scott: *phew* thank goodness...

I actually managed to save my chance of me and katsuragi getting into a relationship.

katsuragi: wow, now that was delicious, possibly the best bowl of ramen i ever had.  
Scott: really? I'm glad you enjoyed it, does this make up for that ramen that i took from you earlier?  
Katsuragi: of course, you really redeemed yourself with that dish.㈴2  
Scott: yes! (Alright! I actually did it ㈳3)  
Scott: so should we go ahead and head to class?  
Katsuragi: shit, you're right... we're already late... we're suppose to meet up with kiriya on the roof again today for out next lesson.  
Scott: oh yeah...  
Katsuragi: c'mon, let's get up there ASAP.  
Scott: I'm with you on that one.

Me and katsuragi rush to the roof, where we meet up with sensei kiriya and ikaruga.

Kiriya: nice to see that you two can join us, you're late.  
Katsuragi: sorry about that, teach. We were busy getting launch.  
Kiriya: no need for excuses, lets begin the lesson. We'll be learning to go into shinobi transformation.

After our lesson, it was the end of our daily training, and we could finally rest.

Katsuragi: wow, glad that lesson is finally over with.  
Scott: yeah, it's been kinda rough today.  
Scott: so how was your day, ikaruga?

Ikaruga doesn't respond and continues walking to her room.

Katsuragi: why doesn't she say anything?  
Scott: i don't know, i just don't usually say anything to her, because she seems to be better on her own and doesn't want to be bothered.  
Katsuragi: well, maybe i can fix that.

Katsuragi sneaks behind ikaruga and gropes her boobs, but ikaruga is unphased.

Katsuragi: hee hee hee, what a nice pair of boobs you have. ㈴5  
Scott: i see...  
Katsuragi: c'mon, scott, you should join in on the fun too.  
Scott: i don't take part in that kind of thing, i may look, but i don't touch.  
Katsuragi: c'mon, it's real easy.

Katsuragi grabs me by the wrist and places my hand on ikaruga's boob.

Scott: katsuragi... stop...

I try to pull my hand away, but i can't remove it from katsuragi's grasp.

Katsuragi: stop being so shy and enjoy it, grasp the boob!  
Scott: *whimpers slightly* ikaruga... this isn't my idea...㈷5

Ikaruga's face starts to turn red, and i try to pull away quickly, but katsuragi still has control of my hand.

Scott: Ok, that's enough... ikaruga is starting to get pissed... ㈵1  
Katsuragi: fine, more boobs for me then!㈳3

After hearing that, ikaruga tosses katsuragi to a wall.

Katsuragi: AHHHH! ow...  
Scott: that's why i stopped...

Ikaruga walks up to me, and smacks me really hard, the imapact almost made me fall to the floor.

Scott: ooowww... i said it wasn't my idea... i tried to pull away... ㈷7

Ikaruga: hmph...

Ikaruga still red faced, walks back to her room.

Scott: *sniff* I'm going back to my room...  
Katsuragi: um... a little help here?...  
Scott: sorry... I'll help you up

I help katsuragi off of the floor.

Katsuragi: thanks, and hey, don't worry about it, i bet she'll get over it.  
Scott: yeah... *sniff*  
Katsuragi: hey, stop crying, i didn't see you cry like that, when i knocked you around a bit today, suck it up!  
Scott: I'm sorry... you're right, i should be able to take a slap from a girl...  
Katsuragi: c'mon, I'll get us a nice drink of strawberry milk ㈴2  
Scott: yeah, that sounds nice, i love strawberry milk.  
Katsuragi: hehe, cool, it seems we have a lot in common.

Me and katsuragi got 2 bottles of strawberry milk, and we went to our rooms afterwards, during our first year at hanzo academy, we actually got into a relationship, as boyfriend and girlfriend a while later. It turns out that groping girls is a hobby to her but, still I don't approve of doing that on a daily basis or at anytime for that matter㈶2, but I don't want upset her she might break up with me. It seems like she enjoys it, on the other hand, she enjoys it too much. I think it would be best to let her know how I feel before she ends up... Developing romantic feel... Err... Getting serious.

later In the homeroom. we are now 2nd year students at hanzo academy.

Katsuragi: hey, ikaruga.  
Katsuragi starts groping ikaruga's breasts  
Ikaruga: Katsuragi, please, stop. Stop!  
Ikaruga then back fist Katsuragi in the face.  
Katsuragi: ooowww. Why did you hit me for?  
Ikaruga: I told you to stop. I didn't like it when you did it last year!  
Katsuragi: your not suppose to like it!  
Then , she turned and looked at me.  
Katsuragi: hey, Baby!  
Katsuragi: ooohhh, you don't just look stronger this year but you feel strong too,... Your butt, your legs, it all feel so strong㈵6㈴5.  
Scott: nice to see you too, sexy.  
Katsuragi: mmmm, that's a new one. Getting a little bold this year.  
Scott: yeah, I have a motive.  
Katsuragi: what's that.  
Scott: you.  
After that we started cuddling with each other. A bit of lovey-dovey stuff, and a bit sexual. Katsuragi let's me lie my head on her huge breasts, sometimes she will rub them together with my head between them. What a dream come true㈴5, I feel so cool㈴6. Besides the sexual stuff, she's been my motivation for training harder over my summer vacation. Ever since then, my goal is to become stronger and stronger and improve my skills as a shinobi㈑0.  
Katsuragi: I almost forgot.  
Katsuragi pulls something from between her breasts.  
Katsuragi: here ya go.  
It was the most thoughtful thing she had ever done.  
Scott: you bought me a 3DS.

Katsuragi: yeah, I felt bad about stomping on your psp last year, so, I got a part time job and bought you something better over the summer.  
Scott: Katsuragi, I love you㈳3.  
Katsuragi: aww, it was nothin.

I gave Katsuragi a big hug.

Katsuragi: I got another gift for you too, Scott.  
Scott: I can't wait㈳3.  
Katsuragi: don't worry it'll be worth a wait, I'll be right back!  
Katsuragi goes into the dressing room.  
Katsuragi: it's show time!

Scott: woooow㈴5㈏8.  
Katsuragi: what'd ya think.

Katsuragi really outdone herself this time, I think my heart just stopped for a few seconds.

Ikaruga: why don't you two get a room㈷6!?

Katsuragi: you sure are picky㈵0.  
Scott: katsuragi, i want to talk to you about something.  
Katsuragi: sure, baby, what is it?  
Scott: well, it's about when you sexually harass girls... it bothers me when i see you do that...  
Katsuragi: oh... you want me to stop...  
Scott: you don't have to if you don't want too... i just felt that it would be better if i told you how i felt about it ends up becoming a problem...  
Katsuragi: a problem?... how?  
Scott: well... when i see you sexually harrass a girl, i feel like I'm not enough to keep you satisfied... and i keep thinking that you will end up leaving me for a girl...  
Katsuragi: wow... is there any other reason why?  
Scott: i can't relly think of anything else... but i just feel that it's bad for our relationship... do you hate me for telling you this?...  
Katsuragi: no... I'm a little hurt and disappointed... but i don't hate you  
Scott: im sorry that i told you this... i know this is hard for you... but it's your choice, not mine, I'm just telling you how i feel about it...  
Katsuragi: well... ok... I'm gonna go hang with ikaruga for a bit...

I know that katsuragi is going to ask ikaruga for her opinion about what i told her... but Like what i told her, whether she wants to sexually harrass girls or not is her decision, not mine. I just hope that she doesn't break up with me.

Ikaruga: katsuragi, what's the matter?  
Katsuragi: ikaruga... do you think that i should stop groping girls... for me and Scott's relationship?  
Ikaruga: well, I've always been wondering if he would be able to handle seeing you sexually harrassing girls like a perverted boy would...  
Katsuragi: i see...  
Ikaruga: i just think that when you do it, it's very annoying and inappropriate, but it's your way of bonding with others.  
Katsuragi: yeah, i see it that way too... but i don't do it for that, it's also for because i love how boobs feel, how it feels to feel on a girl's body...  
Ikaruga: well, what did scott tell you?  
Katsuragi: he said that it makes him feel like he's not enough to satisfy me, and that he's afraid of me leaving him to be with a girl.  
Ikaruga: hmm, i see what he means...  
Katsuragi: what is it?  
Ikaruga: well, i don't know much about being in a relationship, neither am i interested in any relationships with a boy right now, but it seems that scott feels unappreciated, because you would rather fondle a girl than be with him, he feels that you prefer a girl more than him.  
Katsuragi: well... what should i do?  
Ikaruga: well, you don't have to completely stop groping girls, even though i would appreciate it if you did...  
But you should tone it down with your sexual harassment, so scott doesn't feel insecure, because he wants to feel loved and wanted by you.  
Katsuragi: oh, i see what your talking about, you're basically saying that I'm not giving him enough attention and that he feels that i barely want anything to do with him?  
Ikaruga: yes, that's exactly what i mean.  
Katsuragi: well, it'll be a challenge, but I'll except any challenge, espeacially if it's for my bae, and if i fail, I'll try again, but failure is not an option!  
Ikaruga: nice to see that you're willing to try to go through with this.

Katsuragi came back to me and with a smile on her face that i didn't expect to see.

Scott: i see that you're smiling about something, what's the occasion?  
Katsuragi: i decided, that for you, i promise that i would stop sexually harrassing girls, and if i fail, I'll try harder.  
Scott: well, that's good to hear, but I'm surprised that you're willing to make a promise like this.  
Katsuragi: trust me, babe, you're my bae, and I'm willing to do what's right for us.  
Scott: well, I'm glad that you're willing to go through this kind of change.

After the discussion that katsuragi had with both me and ikaruga, she actually did manage to restrained herself from sexual harrassment and started spending more time with me and the others, still able to train hard and stay focus on her important goal at hand. me, Katsuragi, and ikaruga are now seniors at this point and asuka is a 3rd year student, we also had two more new students, yagyu, a quiet girl with long silver hair in pigtails, and hibari, a girl with medium length pink hair in pigtails.  
Asuka, and katsuragi had just lost a battle between homura and hikage, two girls from a school of evil ninja called clandestine hebijo academy.  
Katsuragi: damn it! I can't believe I lost to her. I Never thought that I would lose to someone like her.  
Scott: you'll get her next time.I believe in you.  
Katsuragi: thanks, baby.

Me and Katsuragi begin to kiss.

Asuka: at least you two have each other.  
Asuka seems as if she was still devastated by losing to homura, and Katsuragi became very concerned for her (or maybe to concerned).  
Katsuragi: don't worry asuka we'll get'em next time, we're here for you.

I can here ikaruga and hibari discussing about me and Katsuragi's relationship.

Hibari: as perverted as Katsuragi is I'm surprised Scott and Katsuragi's relationship is going so well. They look like a cute couple.  
Ikaruga: I don't believe, that katsuragi can restrain herself from sexual harassment for so long, I feel she might give in to temptation.  
Hibari: really, I think she will have the will power to resist.  
Ikaruga: you might want to rethink that.

Ikaruga says to hibari while pointing at Katsuragi as katsuragi's hands slowly reach for asuka's breasts.

Katsuragi: heh heh hee hee. (Katsuragi starts giggling as she reaches for asuka's breasts).  
Asuka: katsu-nee what are you doing.

Katsuragi then stops and pretends like she was doing nothing.

Katsuragi: oooohhh, nothing. (Katsuragi says sarcastically)

I was naive, I thought that she was reaching for something that was near asuka.

Later, me and Katsuragi and the others, begin our training so we could be prepared for our attack on the girls from hebijo.  
Effortlessly, Katsuragi kicks three giant rocks into bits.

Katsuragi: yeah, baby! Hikage your in for a serious ass kicking. And maybe groping and feeling㈴5.

After hearing her say that I asked her...

Scott: what was that?...  
Katsuragi: oh, I said a cold beating.  
Scott: oh...

We then infiltrated hebijo academy. We had found out that hibari had transferred there from hanzou academy.  
I was able to find hibari.

Hibari: Scott?...

Hibari saw me as I approached her.

Scott: hey, hibari where have you been. we were worried about you.  
Hibari:...  
Scott: hey, what's wrong.  
Hibari: it's just that...  
Mysterious voice: well look what we have here.  
Hibari: haruka?  
Scott: who?  
Haruka: ooh, I finally found you. did you really think that you would get away from me, hibari. now be a good girl and give that scroll back to me, or else.  
Hibari: no, It's not yours, it belongs to my friends.

Then it came back to me...that girl... She was the one that I delivered that letter to when I was a first year student, I thought the name haruka sound familiar... the swirls in her hair, that voice...

Haruka: well, it's been a while hasn't it Scott?  
Hibari was surprised.  
Hibari: you know haruka?  
Scott: yeah, I had to deliver a letter to this academy and I gave the letter to her.  
Haruka: who would have ever known that we would meet each other again. you remember this don't you.

Haruka blows a kiss at me just like when we first met. It gave me the same feeling just like last time...not fear...not hate... Its undescribable.

Scott: yeah... I remember.  
Scott: no more walking down memory lane! We're keeping the scroll!  
Haruka: very well, I was really hoping we could get to know each other, but if you insist.

Me and hibari simultaneously attacked haruka, but haruka knocked hibari unconscious.

Scott: hibari! Hibari!

I tried to wake up hibari but she was out cold.

Haruka: well isn't that sad, poor little hibari didn't last long. I guess that leaves you.

I Attacked haruka with a chain of combinations, but she kicks me across the face nearly knocking me out.

Scott: "pant" "pant".  
Haruka: wow, I'm surprised that your doing so well,but I think its time for me to finish you off. It was nice seeing you again,Scott.  
Scott: c'mon... Body don't fail me... Body don't... Fail me!

As soon as haruka is about to land the finishing blow, the mysterious blue aura covers my body like a lit flame.

haruka: hm? what is this. I can sense him getting stronger and stronger by the second.

Haruka was in shock.

Scott: don't...play...with...my emotions!

I dash towards haruka landing a punch to her face knocking her across the floor. Then I pick up by her throat with one hand,and punch her in the gut.

Scott: you're finished.  
Haruka: you're...so "cough"...

After choking on her words, haruka collapse to the floor.

I picked hibari up off the floor and left the classroom.  
I met up with kkatsuragi in a strange hallway.

Katsuragi: hey, Scott I see you made it out ok, how's hibari?  
Scott: i think she'll be fine, she's just out cold from a blow that knocked her out.

Ikaruga ran towards us after surviving her battle with yomi.

Ikaruga: where's asuka and yagyu?  
Yagyu: I'm right here.

Yagyu was standing right behind me, unharmed after her battle with mirai.

Scott: ah! I didn't know you were behind me yagyu.  
Ikaruga: did you find asuka?  
Yagyu: no, I didn't see her.  
Katsuragi: I got a little surprise!

Katsuragi pulls out a map.

Ikaruga: where did you get this.  
Katsuragi: from hikage, when I kicked the living crap out of her.  
Yagyu: where is hibari?  
Scott: right here.  
Yagyu: what happened to her?  
Scott: she was knocked unconcious, but I took care of the enemy.  
Asuka: he... Hey guys...

Asuka looked like she had been brutally beaten.

Ikaruga: asuka!  
Asuka: i... I'm fine, did you get the scroll?  
Scott: yeah I got it.  
Katsuragi: way to go, babe. That's what I'm talkin about㈴1!

Katsuragi gives a congratulatory slap on the back that nearly knocks me over, and then a kiss.

Ikaruga: let's go, it would be best to leave while we still can.

We left from the clandestine hebijo academy and back to hanzo academy.

Katsuragi: that fight with hikage sure was fun!

Me and Katsuragi was in the bathing room together taking a bath.

Katsuragi: how was the opponent you were fighting?  
Scott: she was good, I was glad hibari was there to back me up.  
Katsuragi: I think you could have done it on your own. you're pretty strong.  
Scott: thanks, you are too.  
Katsuragi: I know I am㈴1. kiss me㈵6.

Me and Katsuragi kissed.

Katsuragi: You want some ramen, after we're done bathing.  
Scott: yeah, I didn't realize I was hungry until now.  
Katsuragi: I thought you would be㈴1.  
Scott: next time, I should show you how I make ramen㈳3.  
Katsuragi: looking forward to it㈳3.  
Katsuragi: maybe asuka might have some futomaki rolls again.  
Scott: does it have raw fish in it, cause I can't stomach anything raw.

After me and Katsuragi were finished bathing, me and Katsuragi were eating ramen together. While we were eating we was watching television and we saw an interesting announcement.

News reporter: we would like to interrupt this program about a new law made by the new prime minister.  
Katsuragi: I wonder what could that be?  
Scott: you're interested in this?  
Katsuragi: we always watch to see announcements for new laws, it could be very important.

All of a sudden, everyone gathered at the television.(even yagyu, and she usually does nothing but train, read And sleep).

News reporter: The prime minister has announce a new law that teenage males from 15 or older can be married to teenage females also 15 or older.  
Katsuragi: wow, that's out of the ordinary㈴8.

Suddenly everyone was staring at me and Katsuragi.  
Asuka: ssoooo katsu-nee what do you think about the prime minister's announcement.  
Hibari: are you and Scott going to get married.  
Katsuragi: whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow it there! I'm pretty sure Scott enjoys what we have now!  
Scott: well I've been thinking about marriage for a while.  
Katsuragi: Scott, you can't be serious㈶4? You want us to get married while we're training to become shinobi!  
Scott: why not we love each other and we've been dating since we were first year students.  
Katsuragi: Scott I just feel that I'm not ready to settle down right now, OK㈶4!  
Scott: don't you love me?  
Katsuragi: yes. but I think we should give it some more time. End of discussion㈷6!  
Scott: but...  
Katsuragi: end of discussion㈷6!

When she said that katsuragi jacked up by the collar of my school uniform.  
I could see the look in her eyes, she was pissed and she wanted to punch me in the face... So I just said...  
Scott: ok... I'm sorry I mentioned it... I just thought we could be something more㈶6.

After katsuragi released me, the room got silent and then everyone just returned to what they were doing and never brought up about us getting married again.

I was worried Katsuragi may never want to get married. so I decided to talk to asuka's grandfather, our principle, hanzo. he's married so maybe he could give me some advice.  
Hanzo said...  
Hanzo: don't worry she may come around. it's just that katsuragi is more of a free-spirit and is feeling like being married will keep her from being free. Patience is an important part of being in a relationship.  
Scott: you're right, hanzo, I just have to wait until she is ready.

As soon as I came out of the principle's office Katsuragi was waiting outside of the door.  
Katsuragi: Scott, I want to talk with you.

Maybe it could be sooner than I thought.

Katsuragi: first off I want to apologize for nearly losing my temper earlier, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But what I really want to talk about is why you want to get married.  
Scott: well we've been dating ever since we were 1st year students, and I thought you would want to take our relationship to another level㈶2.  
Katsuragi: yeah, but why so soon.  
Scott: well we're shinobi what if we don't have a second chance.  
Life is short what if something happens to one of us㈵4?  
Katsuragi: well, I don't know.  
Scott: do you want to get married to me at all?  
Katsuragi: ... Yes...  
Scott: really?  
Katsuragi: yes, just not right now. I promise we'll get married when the time is right. It could be soon.  
Scott: you're promising that㈵3?  
Katsuragi yeah.  
Scott: I hope you're not just saying that.

Its been awhile since the blue energy that covered my body returned, and it just did when she promised that she would marry me. I thought that she might just say something like that to play with my emotions and I don't like that at all㈶4.

Katsuragi: you don't think I'll keep that promise㈶2?  
Scott: well you said, that you wouldn't sexually harass girls...  
Katsuragi: Scott have you seen me sexually harass girls since the last time I promised?  
Scott: no. but marriage is a serious thing and you just don't play around with something like that.  
Katsuragi: you're saying that like I don't know how serious it is㈶5.  
Scott: ...

I was silent... I was not sure if she was just saying that to make me happy or if she was serious I probably made her upset for questioning her.  
Katsuragi: you know what... I don't blame you... But believe it or not I do mean what I say㈶2...  
Scott:㈵0...  
Katsuragi: I see, you don't want to talk to me right now㈶2.  
Scott: OK...  
Katsuragi: huh?  
Scott: I believe you...  
Katsuragi: I promise, if you still don't believe me, I'll just have to show instead of telling you.

Even though me and Katsuragi have had a long relationship. This is still the beginning for the both of us but our marriage could be sooner than we think.

To be continued...


End file.
